


Sam's Birthday

by Telstar (Altopiano)



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altopiano/pseuds/Telstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written to celebrate Sam's birthday, and inspired by a certain pic posted by Frodosweetstuff.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sam's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Written to celebrate Sam's birthday, and inspired by a certain pic posted by Frodosweetstuff.

  


Across the crowded common room of the Green Dragon, their eyes met and held. But some interfering body was speaking to Frodo, and courtesy required the master to turn away and listen. Sam allowed the conversation flowing around him to take substance again, but the loudly chattering hobbits were pale ghosts against the image seared on his mind’s eye. He downed his ale and as he led the ghosts into a raucous song, his eyes slid back to Frodo’s and he knew what kind of gifting awaited him in the big master bedroom in the big smial up the Hill.


End file.
